This proposal aims to improve techniques for objectively assessing psychomotor regulation in patients with affective disorders. Psychomotor functions have long been central to the understanding and classification of depression and mania (consider such diagnoses as "agitated" or "retarded"). Subjective, clinical analyses of psychomotor functions are imprecise and inaccurate, however. Some technical, pathophysiological approaches need to be developed which are sensitive and specific. We will measure four selected psychomotor functions: EMG determinations of facial expressions of emotion: determinations of speech phonation and pause times; assessments of gross motor motility; and accuracy in determining music tempo. These four measures will be evaluated longitudinally in well-defined subgroups of patients with depression, mania, other psychiatric diagnoses and among controls. We aim to assess the diagnostic and clinical utility of such psychomotor functions for identification of subgroups of affective disorders, and for monitoring treatment response. Changes or differences in psychomotor functions may be related to underlying neurotransmitter disturbances in patients with affective disorders.